Rainbow
by sibukkuliah
Summary: "akku sudah bilang, jangan pernah berhubungan dengan orang itu" "maksud kamu apa?" "lu, gossip sudah beredar, kalo kamu sudah tidur dengannya!" "'nya' maksud kamu siapa?" "si pangeran es oh sehun!" rate M but no bed scene. genderswitch. hunhan (PLEASE READ BIO)


**Rainbow **

'**Sebelum pelangi muncul mungkin akan ada badai yang menerjangmu'**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

"aku sudah bilang, jangan pernah berhubungan dengan orang itu"

"maksud kamu apa?"

"lu, gossip sudah beredar, kalo kamu sudah tidur dengannya!"

"'nya' maksud kamu siapa?"

"si pangeran es oh Sehun!"

Luhan lantas memuntahkan minumannya. Sudah jelas ia kaget, tapi bukan karena perkataan sahabatnya yang seolah menuduhnya. Tapi kalau lebih ditilik lagi, semua itu lebih karena—pikirannya jauh melayang pada kejadian dua minggu yang lalu saat malam setelah inagurasi kampusnya berlangsung. Tapi Luhan bukanlah Luhan jika ia tidak bisa _ngeles._

"_no, I don't_!"

"_liar!_"

Luhan memutar matanya kesal.

"terus, kamu lebih percaya gossip dibanding aku gitu, bin?"

Hanbin—teman Luhan—menggelengkan kepalanya "aku gak akan percaya kalo kamu gak bertingkah kaya gini"

Luhan tau dari nada bicara Hanbin itu adalah keputusan final sahabatnya. Tapi Luhan tidak kehabisan akal.

"serius bin, itu Cuma gossip. Gosiip. Kenal dia pun gak!"

_such a liar._

Padahal di kepalanya berulang kali memutar kegiatan panasnya bersama sang pangeran es malam itu. tapi sekali lagi Luhan bukanlah Luhan jika ia tidak bisa menutupinya.

"_I am still a virgin_" lirih Luhan. yang jika ia didominaskan sebagai the best liar, maka dialah pemenangnya.

Hanbin menghela nafasnya lega "_I trust you_, ingat han impian kita"

Luhan baru bisa merasa lega saat sahabatnya itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia berbohong. Pada Hanbin. Pada sahabatnya yang menyayanginya lebih dari kepada dirinya sendiri. Pada sahabatnya yang sudah melalui suka dan duka bersama. Dan Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah. _Not just a liar, she is an asshole!_

Sebenarnya semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Luhan, salahkan si pangeran Oh Sehun. Salahkan wajahnya yang tampan. Salahkan tubuhnya yang hot. Salahkan sentuhan-sentuhannya yang mengandung racun. Salahkan bibirnya dan lidahnya yang lihai. Salahkan penetrasinya yang—

"arrghhhhh!" lagi-lagi Luhan mengacak rambutnya.

Luhan tau betul, malam itu dirinya benar-benar tidak mabuk, begitu pula Sehun yang 100% sadar. Salahkan saja akal sehatnya yang seenaknya meninggalkannya saat merasakan sentuhan Sehun pada kulitnya. Salahkan saja semua.

Luhan itu tipe gadis yang kolot, kalau mau tau. Ia menganggap bahwa keperawanan adalah segalanya bagi seorang gadis, keperawanan hanya akan ia persembahkan pada suaminya kelak. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung hingga dua minggu yang lalu. Usahanya menjaga miliknya berakhir saat itu di tangan seorang pangeran es, mahasiswa dari jurusan manajemen bisnis di Fakultas Ekonomi.

Kalau mau lebih ditilik lagi, Luhan kesal bukan karena ia kehilangan sesuatu yang telah lama ia jaga, tapi lebih kepada.. ini sudah dua minggu dan si Oh sialan itu belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Luhan kesal, benar-benar kesal. bukanya Luhan mau menuntut atau apa. hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya bukanlah permen karet "habis manis sepah dibuang"._ Hell! Big no!_

Selain kolot, Luhan itu juga tomboy. Menjadi satu-satunya mahasiswi di jurusannya, membuatnya menjadi primadona. Ia tidak cantik kalau mau jujur, tapi ia manis dan berkarakter, point terpenting bagi seorang gadis.

Cita-citanya bekerja pada perusahan mekanik raksasa multinasional membawanya pada jurusan teknik mesin di SNU. Sangat tidak masuk di akal, tapi mengingat ia tidak memiliki ayah ibu dan saudara tidak akan ada mempermasalahkan pilihannya. Selama itu yang terbaik baginya, Luhan _sih_ setuju-setuju saja.

Tapi tidak dengan dua orang temannya. Zhang Yixing dam Kim Minseok. Yixing si cantik dari Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat dan Minseok si tembem dari Fakultas Sastra yang selalu membujuknya untuk berpindah jurusan.

Dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda dan buku tebal mekanik di tangan, Luhan meninggalkan fakultasnya. Ia ada janji besama kedua temannya, kali ini giliran fakultas Minseok menjadi tempat nongkrong mereka. Luhan berjalan menyeberangi taman dengan tergesa, sebenarnya ia terlambat. Dan sialnya—

Ini bukan sial lagi namanya, tapi kutukan! Luhan lupa jalan terdekat menuju sastra itu dia harus melewati taman milik Fakultas Ekonomi. Dan Luhan yakin, tubuhnya menegang saat tatapannya bertemu dengan sang-pangeran-es-yang-sudah-memerawaninya-atas-dasar-mau-sama-mau. Sekali lagi Luhan yakin kalau si Oh itu, tersenyum ke arahnya. Luhan membuang muka. Tidak sanggup kembali membayangkan tubuhnya yang berguncang di bawah tubuh sang pangeran, mulutnya yang mendesahkan nama sang pangeran, ataupun tatapan mata sang pangeran saat ia mencapai puncaknya. LUHAN TIDAK AKAN SANGGUP.

Mengabaikan bisik-bisik sekitarnya Luhan, berjalan semakin cepat. Melewatkan mata sang pangeran yang terus tertumbuk padanya.

.

.

.

"jadi, kau tetap tidak mau bercerita?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"pantas saja Hanbin tidak percaya padamu, kau bersikap seperti ini"

Setelah menghabiskan dua porsi ramen, Luhan hanya menajamkan telinganya mendengarkan ocehan kedua temannya itu.

"tapi Luhan, gossip sudah benar-benar beredar. Banyak yang melihatmu pulang bersama si Oh, sama banyaknya dengan orang yang melihatmu menumpang mobil mewahnya" Yixing menyuapkan kue berasnya santai setelah mengucapkan fakta yang membuat Luhan sedikit kaget.

"lagipula setelah malam inagurasi itu, kalian berdua menghilang entah ke mana, wajar saja orang-orang curiga" Minseok menambahkan.

Luhan hanya diam. Sama sekali enggan menjawab. Bukan karena ia malu sudah berhubungan badan, tapi ia kurang percaya diri karena partner berhubungan badannya itu—_hell! She has been having sex with the prince!_ Bagaimana ia menlanjutkan hidupnya? Ini terlalu berlebihan.

"lu, kita temankan?" Minseok memegang tangannya.

"gak ada rahasia di antara kita kan?" Yixing merangkulnya erat.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, mau tidak mau ia membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita.

"_and for satan sake, he is a god sex! Trust me_" Luhan menahan hasratnya untuk berteriak nyaring, mengingat ia dan kedua temannya berada di kantin. "dia hanya menyentuh pipiku dan aku bersedia dicium olehnya, hanya kecupan singkat dileherku, aku sudah mendesah nyaring, menjatuhkan diriku duduk dipangkuannya, hanya dengan bisikan manis ditelingaku, aku membuka selangkanganku untuknya!"

Yixing dan Minseok sama-sama tersedak makanan mereka. What the—

"kau tidak berniat menceritakannya secara detail kan lu?" tanya Minseok takut-takut.

"_absolutely, no! I will tell you! How he touched me, how he kissed me, how he make me—finally know what the heaven was!_" Luhan menekan tiap katanya.

"lu?"

"apa?" Luhan membentak kesal.

"kau tidak seriuskan?"

"aku serius, tidak bisakah kalian melihat wajahku?"

"tapi lu—"

"kalian sendiri yang memaksaku mengatakannya—"

"hai?"

Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya. Matanya menatap Yixing dan Minseok yang membatu di tempat. Dengan perlahan ia berbalik—

"gak keberatan kalo aku pinjem Luhannya sebentar?" suara serak dengan aksen cadel yang seksi itu..

"ya, si-silahkan!"

Yixing pengkhianat! Dengan gampangnya ia mengumpankan Luhan.

Saat tersadar. Luhan sudah berada pada ganggaman sang pangeran yang menyeretnya keluar dari kantin, mengabaikan tatapan yang dutujukan pada keduanya. Luhan hanya bisa berharap bahwa tidak akan ada gossip aneh-aneh lagi yang beredar. Walaupun itu tidak mungkin…

.

.

.

Wangi mobil Sehun masih sama dengan dua minggu lalu. Wangi hutan pinus yang bercampur dengan lemon grass benar-benar menyegarkan. Ditambah samar aroma tubuh Sehun yang maskulin.

"jadi.." Sehun yang pertama yang memecah keheningan mereka.

"ya?"

"aku minta maaf tidak menghubungimu selama dua minggu ini, aku sibuk.."'

Luhan hanya mengangguk "kau mengingkari janjimu" kemudian menambahkan dengan nada dingin.

"ya.. dan soal dua minggu yang lalu. Aku juga minta maaf—"

Entah mengapa Luhan sedikit emosi saaat mendengar perkataan terakhir Sehun, dikepala Luhan, ia mengartikanya sebagai penyesalah seorang Oh Sehun karena sudah meniduri Luhan "kau menyesalinya?" tanya Luhan serak, sedikit tidak yakin atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"tidak, bukan begitu—"

"tidak masalah, aku pun tidak mempermasalahkannya" bohong tentu saja bohong!

Luhan akan menarik tuas pembuka pintu mobil saat tangan Sehun menahannya "bisa tidak dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan dulu?" Sehun juga terlihat sedikit emosi karena tingkah Luhan.

"aku minta maaf karena menyakitimu, aku tau itu yang pertama bagimu—

Tubuh Luhan menegang.

—kurasa aku tertarik padamu"

Luhan _blank_. Benar-benar kosong seperti kertas putih. Seperti miliknya. Kosong putih bersih. Apa tadi? Sehun apa?

"jadi? Mau tidak memberiku kesempatan? Kalau tidak, sebelum kau pergi. _Give me one last kiss, please?_" pinta Sehun lirih dengan serak. Terdapat juga nada memohon di sana. Luhan lagi-lagi hanya tertegun, berpikir dengan cermat sepertinya. Jadi seperti ini cara seorang pangeran mengatakan keinginannya?

Jadi, Luhan memutuskan mencondongkan tubuhnya mencium bibir Sehun.

Sehun kecewa. Tentu saja.

Tapi saat ciuman Luhan berubah menjadi lumatan, ia menyeringai. Kemudian mengambil alih kuasa atas bibirnya dan bibir Luhan. melumatnya, mengulumnya, menghisapnya. Menjulurkan lidahnya menyusup pada kedua bibir Luhan, menggapai segala apa yang bisa lidahnya gapai.

Rasa Luhan masih seperti dua minggu yang lalu. Manis, dengan strawberry mint.

Luhan melupakan segalanya. Terutama saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjadikannya duduk manis pada pangkuan pemuda itu. Yang Luhan ingat. Ia hanya mendesah berisik.

Luhan tidak akan menyangkan bahwa ia akan melakukan seks keduanya di dalam mobil. Lebih spesifik lagi di pangkuan sang pemilik mobil. Dengan bantuan cengkraman Sehun pada pinggangnya, Luhan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Sehun dengan bibir yang saling bertautan. Mengejar dan mencari kenikmatan surgawi bersama.

Saat itu. Sehun yang paling nyaring menyerukan nama Luhan pada puncaknya.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap nanar pada benda kecil di tangannya, lalu bergantian menatap wajahnya pada cermin wastafel. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah moment di mana, entah Luhan harus tertawa atau menangis, atau malah bunuh diri?

Dua garis merah.

Yang artinya ia positif. Hamil.

Dan hamil bukanlah berita yang bagus untuk seorang gadis yang masih berada di tahun ketiga kuliahnya. Dan belum menikah.

Gadis itu Luhan.

Tapi jauh dihatinya, ia senang, sejujurnya. Ia wanita normal dengan system reproduksi yang tentu saja bagus. Dan yang jauh lebih penting.. ia akan menjadi seorang ibu.

Tapi ayahnya?

Tanpa berpikirpun Luhan tau siapa. Ia hanya melakukan beberapa kali hubungan badan dengan satu orang. Si Oh Sehun. Juga beberapa kali tanpa pengaman.

Jadi dua hari yang lalu, sia-sia ia meminta obat pelancar haid pada jongdae, pacar Minseok. Anak farmasi. Dan semuanya terasa seolah menyatu, mengapa ia selalu mual di pagi hari, perutnya yang menolak ramen favoritnya, bahkan rasa bencinya pada parfum Hanbin yang notabenenya adalah pemberian darinya.

Ah, bicara tentang Hanbin.. sahabatnya itu pasti akan marah besar.

.

.

.

Dengan amplop putih ditangan, Luhan dengan mantap berjalan di lorong gedung menuju apartement Sehun. Luhan sudah berkali-kali kemari, wajar ia hafal, begitu juga password apatement Sehun.

Sembilan minggu, bayi diperutnya berusia Sembilan minggu. Luhan baru saja memeriksakan kandungannya, karena sudah dua hari ini perutnya selalu sakit. Dan sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya, ia mendapat ilham saat menunggu di klinik ibu hamil, ketika ia melihat para ibu yang sedang hamil tua dan muda menunggu giliran bersama suami mereka. Luhan juga mau seperti itu.

Bukan, bukan karena Luhan se-melankolis itu, tapi lebih karena.. itu kemauan bayi diperutnya.

Setelah—lagi-lagi—ia memantapkan hatinya, tidak masalah jika Sehun tidak mau mengakui bayinya Luhan tidak masalah. Luhan bisa mengurusnya sendiri.

Saat menginjakkan kakinya diruang tamu, ia disambut pelukan hangat dari Sehun.

"tebak apa luu" Sehun terlihat seperti anak kecil. Hal yang sebenarnya membuat Luhan begitu menyukai Sehun.

Luhan hanya mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"aku lulus tes magang diperusahaan ayahku tanpa menggunakan koneksinya!" tambah Sehun setengah berteriak, jelas sekali bahwa ia senang, dan bangga pada dirinya. Dan sudah pasti membuat Luhan melupakan dengan sengaja tujuan awalnya.

Iya, ya. Selain pengeran di kampus, Sehun juga merupakan satu-satunya pewaris OH Group, yang mencakup bisnis property. Masa depan yang cerah. Dan Luhan tidak mau menghancurkannya.

"kenapa lu?" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang sedikit murung.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "tidak. aku hanya lelah, sehabis asistensi lab" jawab Luhan pelan.

"ahh, mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"ya, tea tolong? Dengan perasan lemon?"

Sehun menatapnya aneh "sejak kapan kamu suka tea?"

"_tentu saja sejak mengandung anak kamu" _tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum. Tangannya memegang kuat ampop putih, nyaris meremasnya.

.

.

.

"kamu gak bilang kalo kamu cuti han, dua tahun pula!" nada bicara Hanbin terdengar sangat kecewa. Dan itu sangat membuat Luhan menjadi tidak enak, kalau boleh memilih Luhan lebih memilih Hanbin yang berteriak-teriak padanya bukan Hanbin yang menahan emosinya dan hanya menampilkan kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"ya, ada sesuatu diluar dugaanku yang terjadi" Luhan sejenak menghentikan kegiatan memasukan barangnya ke dalam koper.

"sesuatu apa kalo boleh tau, han?" Hanbin menatapnya sayu.

"sesuatu yang juga tidak bisa kukatakan padamu"

"masalah financial? Aku bisa bantu.." sahut Hanbin.

Luhan menggeleng, jika hanya masalah itu tentu saja Hanbin bisa membantunya, sahabatnya itu merupakan anak pemilik dealer resmi sebuah perusahan mobil eropa. Tapi masalahnya, sekaya apapun Hanbin ia tetap tidak bisa membantu Luhan, apalagi ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"tapi impian kita han.." lagi suara Hanbin terdengar kecewa.

Impian ya? Janji yang ia buat dengannya saat masa orientasi berlangsung itu? bahwa mereka akan lulus bersama dan bekerja ditempat yang sama mereka idamkan.

"maaf bin, aku bukannya ngebatalin. Aku cuma menunda. Tapi kalau kamu bisa, aku minta tolong—"

.

.

.

Dengan topi bundar yang lebar, Luhan menatapi hamparan bunga-bunga krisan di depannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berakhir di sini. Di perkebunan bunga, Gwanju. Sebelah selatan kota Seoul. Sudah memasuki musim semi, saat di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan cantiknya.

Luhan suka. Tentu saja.

Sundress manisnya melambai tertiup angin, entah mengapa setelah memasuki bulan keenam kehamilan, Luhan begitu menyukai gaun-gaun manis dan ia pun mulai menggunakan make up, rambut pajangnya yang biasa ia ikat ekor kuda, sekarang ia biarkan tergeai indah di balik punggungnya Bibi Kim bilang, itu merupakan tanda bahwa Luhan mengandung bayi laki-laki.

Semoga saja.

"Luhan?"

Luhan berbalik, mendapati bibi Kim tersenyum padanya, tangannya menjulurkan beberapa batang bunga krisan berwarna-warni. Luhan tersenyum menyambutnya.

"kau bahkan lebih cantik dari bunga-bunga itu"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum.

Bibi Kim itu, kenalan jauh Hanbin. Pemilik kebun dan toko bunga tempat Luhan bekerja yang dengan sena hati menerima Luhan. tidak mempermasalahkan keadaannya sama sekali. bibi Kim yang hanya hidup bersama paman Kim, mereka tidak memiliki anak. Wajar saja mereka menyayangi Luhan seperti anak sendiri, memperlakukannya dengan baik, memberinya nasehat-nasehat yang menguatkan Luhan.

"kalau anakku lahir, bibi mau memberinya nama?" tanya Luhan pada bibi Kim yang sedang memilah batang krisan untuk dipotong.

"bolehkah?"

"ohhh, tentu saja.." Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Kim Hwan, bagus tidak?"

"itu bagus.." Luhan tersenyum, namun senyum meredup. "kenapa harus Kim? Margaku adalah 'Lu'" kata Luhan.

"karena dia adalah cucuku" sahut bibi Kim cepat.

Rasanya Luhan akan menangis. Tapi ia menahannya.

"marga ayahnya Oh.."

Bibi Kim mendongak menatap Luhan dengan iba "Oh Hwan tidak buruk" ucapnya dengan senyum.

"tapi aku menyukai Ryu.. bagaimana kalau Oh Ryu?" seru Luhan riang.

"itu tidak buruk, tapi itu lebih ke Jepang"

"aku suka Jepang"

"kau bilang biarkan aku yang memberinya nama" bibi Kim sediit merajuk. Dan Luhan tertawa.

"ya sudah, Oh Hwan juga tidak buruk" Luhan menatap bibi Kim dengan serius.

"tapi sepertinya. Oh Ryu lebih bagus"

Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama.

Luhan melewati jalan setapak dengan bertangkai-tangkai bunga krisan di tangan. Kepalanya terus mengulangi nama bakal nama anaknya kelak.

Oh Ryu..

.

.

.

"_Sehun terus mencarimu seperti orang kesetanan" _

Itu adalah pesan terakhir yang Luhan terima dari Yixing. Membuat kepalanya pusing bukan main.

Sehun? Mencarinya?

Memang belum ada satupun temannya yang mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Termasuk Hanbin. Dan itulah yang membuat Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

Perutnya semakin membesar. Ngidamnya parah. Walaupun ia tidak mengingankan yang aneh-aneh. Tapi terkadang ia bisa saja membenci aroma bunga-bunga di sekitarnya yang mana membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

Luhan sedang menyeduh tea saat seorang pegawai diperkebunan mengagetkannya.

"ada orang mencarimu"

Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan tekonya. Orang?

"si-siapa?" suara Luhan bergetar ketakutan.

"seorang pria, tapi—"

"lu?"

Luhan membeku di tempatnya "kamu?"

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk pada kursi panjang di bawah pohon cherry yng sedang bermekaran. Luhan meremas jemarinya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"jadi ini alasan kamu?" nada suara itu ringan, tapi di dalamnya terdapat beribu beban.

"y-ya" Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kamu tidak bilang, sih lu?"

"ma-maaf.."

"lu.."

"aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"cicit Luhan.

"merepotkanku apa? kamu itu segalanya bagiku…"

Tiba-tiba Luhan mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya. Terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"apa ayahnya tau?"

Luhan menggeleng. Rasanya airmatanya juga tergenang dipelupuk matanya. "dia, tidak perlu tau"

"kalau begitu, biarkan aku jadi ayahnya"

Luhan tersentak kaget. Tanpa sadar ia mengambil jarak.

"ti-tidak.. kamu tidak—"

"aku bisa lu! Aku bisa"

"tidak, kamu tidak bisa! Kamu punya masa depan, aku gak mau merusaknya" Luhan menepis lengan yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"kau menyakitiku"

"maakan aku, bin! Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri" Luhan tersenyum pada Hanbin, yang menatapnya nanar.

Benar tidak mungkin ia menyeret sahabatnya itu pada lubang dosa yang ia buat sendiri.

.

.

.

Kandungannya memasuki bulan kedelapan saat Luhan mendapat kejutan yang tidak ia sangka.

Betapa Luhan merindukan sorot mata itu. sorot mata dingin yang kini menatapnya nanar, penuh luka.

"kamu tidak mempercayaiku" lirihnya pelan, suara seraknya bergetar nyaris menangis.

"a-aku.."

"kamu tidak mempercayaiku, menyimpannya sendiri, menanggungnya sendiri.. itu bahkan lebih sakit daripada kamu tidak mencintaiku.."

Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri, saat ia melihat pemuda dingin itu meneteskan airmatanya. Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"darimana kamu tau?"

"aku tau, lu.. aku tau! Amplop itu— aku seperti seperti orang gila mencarimu kesana kemari. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna lu"

"hun. Sehun" Luhan mengambil satu langkah mendekat pada pemuda di depannya. Tapi Sehun mundur.

"kamu tidak mempercayaiku" lirih Sehun. Lagi. Penuh luka.

"ma-maaf" adalah yang bisa Luhan ucapkan.

"saat itu dikepalaku semuanya hanya kamu lu. Kamu. Aku— aku bertanya-tanya lu, bagaimana kamu ngelewatin masa ngidam kamu, siapa yang nyariin makanan atau apapun yang kamu mau, aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan nama lu" Sehun menatapnya penuh luka. Mengeluarkan semua yang ada di kepalanya. "sekarang kasih aku alasan kenapa kamu melakukan ini?"

"aku— " Luhan tercekat. "aku Cuma gak mau ngerusak masa depan kamu hun.. kamu berhak atas itu—"

"dan membiarkanku terus selamanya didera rasa bersalah? Dia anakku lu, dia berhak tau ayahnya. Dia berhak tau—"

Luhan berjinjit. Merengkuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Walaupun sulit. Perutnya sudah membesar.

Membiarkan Sehun menangis pada pundaknya. Dan ia menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun dalam-dalam.

Luhan tersenyum saat merasakan pergerakan pada perutnya.

"_hi, my little boy! Say hi, to dad_" ucap Luhan pelan.

Sehun tersenyum. Melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan, memberikan kecupan hangat pada keningnya. kemudian ia belutut, menghadapkan wajahnya pada perut buncit Luhan.

"halo jagoan.. maafkan ayahmu yang bodoh ini" Sehun meringis saat Luhan memukul kepalanya. "jangan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar" bisik Luhan.

"tapi walaupun bodoh, ayah berjanji akan menjagamu dan ibumu.. mari hidup bahagia bersama"

Luhan yakin hidupnya akan sempurna.

.

.

.

_4 years later.._

"Ryu.. pelan-pelan saja!"

"tapi nanti kakek menunggu lama ibuuu"

Anak lelaki tampan itu berteriak dengan aksen cadelnya. Ransel berbentuk kepala pororo, berayun di punggungnya. ia berlari cepat memasuki gerbang kedatangan di bandara incheon. Ibunya di belakang juga ikut berlari mengejarnya, takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Cukup banyak pengunjung hari itu, menjemput keluarga mereka di depan pintu kedatanganan luar negeri.

"ibu, kenapa jalannya lambat sekali" anak itu berbalik menatap ibunya yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya mengatur nafas.

"iya. Maaf" ibunya hanya memutar mata malas.

"kakek lama ya bu?"

"tunggu saja"

Lima menit mereka menunggu. Di tangan balita itu memegang papan putih bertuliskan 'kakek dan ayah' yang mana membuat beberapa pengunjung tersenyum karenanya.

Tidak lama samapi dua orang berpakaian resmi dengan aura mengintimidasi kuat, garis wajah yang nyaris sama, hanya dibedakan oleh guratan di wajah yang menandakan usia, tatapan mata dingin dan terkesan angkuh berjalan di antara kerumunan orang.

"kakeeeeekkkkk!"

"Ryuuuu…."

Sejenak aura mengintimidasi itu runtuh, saat pria paruh baya itu merentangkan lengannya merengkuh cucunya, mengangkatnya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada wajah sang cucu. Yang anehnya sang cucu hanya tertawa-tawa kegirangan.

"bagaimana penerbanganya?" tanya Luhan. sang ibu.

"ahh, menantuku!" pria paruh baya itu bersorak girang dan memberikan pelukan hangat padanya "sedikit melelahkan, tapi begitu melihat kalian semuanya hilang" lanjutnya. Masih merangkul Luhan.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama, melupakan seorang lagi yang berjalan dibelakang dengan wajah tertekuk dan dua buah koper ukuran jumbo ditangan, berharap saat tiba di tanah air setelah perjalanan bisnis akan mendapat perlakuan hangat dari sang istri dan anak, tapi nyatanya..

"ah, Sehun-ah.. selamat datang" Luhan membungkuk pada Sehun dengan menahan senyumnya.

Sehun yang kehilangan harapan kembali cemberut.

.

.

.

_Penthouse keluarga Oh, district gangnam. _

Kelima orang tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga.

Luhan yang duduk pada sofa putih empuk dengan Sehun yang bersandar manja pada pundaknya.

Ayah dan ibu Sehun yang juga saling duduk berdampingan. Dan Ryu yang tertidur dipangkuan sang kakek.

Pikiran Luhan melayang pada empat tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Oh dengan bayi mungil dalam dekapan. Awalnya Luhan telah siap untuk diusir, tapi ternyata perlakuan lain yang ia dapatkan. Ia diterima dengan senang hati. Terlebih ia membawa seorang penerus keluarga Oh, seorang bayi laki-laki.

Tanpa melakukan tes DNA seperti yang Luhan minta.

Mengingat Ryu, memiliki garis wajah yang sama dengan ayah dan kakeknya. Memang sangat sulit memungkirinya, diusianya yang baru empat tahun pun, Ryu sudah memiliki tatapan dingin terkesan angkuh namun masih polos milik ayah dan kakeknya. Oh Ryu, Oh generasi ketiga. Begitu ayah Sehun mengatakannya.

"memikirkan apa?"

Luhan terkejut, kemudian tersenyum "tidak" jawabnya setengah berbisik.

"adik untuk Ryu?"

"tidak" Luhan menjawab cepat. Dikepalanya sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan itu. masih tergambar jelas dibenaknya saat ia melahirkan Ryu, Sehun malah menjauhinya karena pemuda itu takut darah, belum lagi ia tidak sanggup mendengar Luhan berteriak kesakitan. Jadi bagi Luhan, cukup sudah.

"hari ini, kita menginap saja di sini" kata Luhan saat matanya menatap Ryu yang tertidur di pangkuan sang kakek.

"hmmm?"

"kubilang kita menginap di sini"ulang Luhan.

"ahh, memang itu yag kupikirkan, aku masih lelah, dan juga kasihan Ryu dia merindukan kakeknya" Sehun ikut menatap anakanya penuh sayang.

"ya.."

Walaupun telah menikahi seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, Luhan tetap tidak melupakan harapannya. Harapan memiliki rumah mungil, sederhana dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Dan Sehun, sang suami dengan senang hati menurutinya. Walaupun mereka memang jarang menempati rumah mereka, Luhan dan Ryu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dipenthouse ayah Sehun, mengingat pekerjaan Sehun yang begitu menyita waktu, setidaknya mereka memiliki 'rumah'.

.

.

.

"lumaaaahhhh.. Lyu pulaaaaaang" balita itu berlari memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang yang kecil tapi ditumbuhi banyak bunga.

"Ryu, pelan-pelan saja" susul Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum sembari menurunkan barang mereka dari bagasi mobil.

Rumahnya yang mungil dan sederhana tapi nyaman dan hangat. Sehun bersyukur. Ia melintasi pekarangan rumahnya, disuguhkan berbagai aroma bunga, seperti aroma tubuh Luhan.

"sayang, barangnya masih ada?" Luhan bertanya saat melihat Sehun menyeret dua buah koper ke dalam rumah.

"ya, tas Ryu" Sehun mengangguk, meletakkan asal koper ditangannya sebelum bergabung bersama Ryu yang sudah membongkar kotak mainnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, berjalan keluar mengambil barang Ryu.

"hai Jongsoo, hai Insoo" Luhan menyapa ramah pada tetanggannya. Dua anak kembar yang sedang disuapi ibunya makan.

"ah, Luhan? sudah pulang?" balas ibu sang kembar.

"ya, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sama seperti Luhan, juga ia adalah seorang ibu muda dari dua orang anak kembar da istri dari _buisnisman_ seperti Sehun. Kim Jongin.

"bagaimana Ryu?"

Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum karena mendengarkan Ryu yang menjerit-jerit memanggil ayahnya. "tidak ada yang berubah" jawabnya

"aku membuat buttercookies, mau mencoba?" tawar Kyungsoo sembari menyuapi Jongsoo.

"dengan senang hati" Luhan menjawab sepenuh hati, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kyungsoo sangat pandai membuat kue.

"setelah menyuapi kembarku, aku akan mengantarkannya" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"ya, terima kasih"

"oh ya. Sudah tau belum? Akan ada keluarga baru yang menempati rumah di samping"

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menatap rumah yang baru saja kosong beberapa bulan lalu.

"oh ya?"

"ya, katanya keluarga kecil seperti kita dari Jepang"

"syukurlah, aku masuk dulu Kyungsoo, aku menunggu kukis mu.."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Luhan berbalik, memasuki pekarangan dengan tas Ryu ditangannya, bersamaan dengan mobil hitam milik ayah si kembar melintas.

Dengan perasaan damai ia memasuki rumahnya. Perasaannya bertambah damai saat mendapati dua orang kesayangannya tengah tertidur di ruang keluarga dengan mainan disekelilingnnya.

Luhan sendiri memilih menuju dapur, menyiapkan makan malam, berharap pada kukis dari Kyungsoo sebagai makanan penutup.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

**Saya akan memikirkan untuk membuat sequelnya. nama ryu aku ambil dari nama karkter anime favoriteku. amakusa ryu. tau kan?**

**Byee..**


End file.
